Polar Opposites
by lilnepp
Summary: "You should leave your hair out more." A story about two polar opposites brought together by a 7 year old. (Reiani, Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1 - Meet

**/So… I noticed a huge lack of Reiani on here – since it's something I've started shipping recently, I guess I had to do something about it. Modern AU, like most of my fics. I guess Annie won't really be **_**involved regularly **_**in the story for at least one or two chapters. I'm a little nervous about publishing this, so ****please don't judge me for this**

"Hey, Uncle Reiner?"

"What?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

I looked down to see small yellow eyes looking up into mine. My 7-year old nephew. Because my damn sister is too busy getting it on with a new guy every week to take her own son to his damn karate lessons.

"Well, none of the girls like me."

"Do you like guys, then, Uncle Reiner?"

"No."

"What if it was a really hot guy? Then what? Like, with a six packed or something. " He stopped as I chuckled at his comment. He smiled sweetly and skipped a step of the staircase we were walking down. As we reached the bottom, we neared the footpath and prepared to cross the road.

"Like Danny."

This intrigued me. Grabbing a hold of his hand before we crossed the road, I made sure to look both ways before pulling him along with me until we reached the pavement on the other side.

"What're you talking about, Harley? Who's Danny?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"He's my new daddy. Mommy brings him over on Wednesdays and Fridays and he plays catch with me sometimes. And- and last weekend…! He-he brought me…" He paused and wiped his nose on his karate uniform sleeve. Although it was good to see him smiling, I really didn't approve of my sister bringing home a new guy every month and telling Harley that he would be his new 'dad'.

The poor kid's gonna have an aneurysm trying to remember all their names.

"-He brought me some Lego's, and we played with them until mommy got back, and he made me noodles, and we watched Scooby-Doo, and-and,"

"Settle down, Harls. Does he hurt mom?" I questioned. Some of her previous boyfriends had been a little… abusive. Had to call the cops for her. If it weren't for her 'ordering pizza' for him after a fight (often to 911; they recognize her calls now, sad as it is), some of them probably would have kept it up. Vanessa might not be a perfect girl, but at least she has the sense to know when enough's enough.

"No, this one, he's good! He bought mommy some necklaces. I like Danny." He told me, a toothy grin coming onto his face. He brushed his hand against the brick wall next to us, bringing his hand back in towards him as we encountered windows and gaps.

"Hey, Reiner?" He began, looking up at me.

"Yeah, Harls?"

"What happened to Aunt Paige?"

"She… didn't love me anymore."

"Oh. Like my real daddy didn't love mommy anymore." He compared, seemingly not bothered at all by the absence of his real father.

"Yeah. Kind of like that."

There was a small silence lingering in the air after that, nothing to be heard except for the cars driving past and a sniffle every now and then.

"I think you'll like her."

I let out a confused grunt. He ignored me and kept brushing his hand against the wall. He stopped abruptly in front of a building with windows all over the front, session times and '_Enrol now!' _and _'Join Karate Club!' _posters littering them.

"It's this one, Reiner!" He said excitedly, rushing in before me. I walked after him, the cool air conditioner breeze hitting me as I stepped inside the automatic doors. A small blonde girl was standing at the door, talking with Harley. She smiled slightly as they conversed, - they seemed to get on relatively well - before Harley ran off through the door into what looked like a gymnasium on the other side. Her eyes fell on me as she slumped against the door frame, arms crossed.

"I'm Reiner, Harley's uncle." I introduced, holding a hand out. She glared at the hand before straightening up and walking into the room. She, too, was wearing a karate uniform, which had the logo on the back (respectively) as well as the words "_Black Belt", "Teacher" _and _"Sensei Annie"_.

"Parents sit there." She told me, her tone of voice quite rude, as she pointed to a spot where men and women were sitting and talking. I found a spare seat, swearing under my breath at her inability to at least say "_Hi. Nice to meet you", _and pulled out my phone.

All was quiet for several minutes before a loud, short call – which, in all honesty, sounded like a second-long battle cry – sounded, and the children around all rushed to the centre, where the girl from before and a brown haired boy stood. The children sat expectantly, as the two instructors circled around them and patted a few on the head, including Harley.

The children stood up and in a line, and some sort of game ensued. The instructors were quite into it, I had to admit. I guess you could give them credit for that.

Soon, an hour had passed and the children, some puffing from lack of air, started begging the instructors to do something. I couldn't exactly hear from very far away.

But before I knew it, the two instructors had gotten into fighting positions, and stared at each other for what felt like minutes before the boy struck first. The girl easily dodged his punch, and came up around the side of him. This wasn't karate.

_THIS WASN'T KARATE._

But it was enjoyable to watch.

She hooked her fist around to the side of his face, but stopped just short of his head. While he had his arm up defensively, she threw an arm around either side of his neck and jumped forward, taking him down as the children cheered.

This went on for several more minutes before the boy had to tell her to stop. She simply laughed and high-fived some of the kids before talking to some of the parents. She seemed to be a woman of few words; she didn't care to explain much except "She's doing well." "He needs to work on his kicks." and "It's nice to see you again."

Harley came running up to me, that same grin on his face. It was like it was plastered there. Soon the blonde instructor began to approach Harley and I before the brown-haired one beat her to it. She looked a little discouraged but spoke to some parents she hadn't yet encountered.

"You're, uh... you're Reiner, right? I think we met at a party last year. I'm Eren." He introduced himself, shaking my hand. The memories soon came back to me; a party thrown by one Connie Springer, who was desperate to see everyone drunk in one place.

"Oh, yeah. Connie Springer?"

"Yeah. I've been friends with him since Junior High."

"I've known him since college."

The conversation continued for a few minutes, Harley pulling on my hand to go home.

"I should introduce you to Annie, she knows Springer too," He muttered, turning around.

"Annie!"

She turned around from packing up some equipment, and sighed heavily before making her way over. She looked annoyed, but soon picked up her attitude when Harley came over to her and grabbed her hand, tugging on it to bring her over. She almost flew when he pulled, which I thought was odd. For such a strong fighter, it almost seemed like she didn't have any strength.

"What do you want? We have to clean up before aerobics gets here-"

"This guy knows Connie."

Her eyes widened a little, looking towards me.

"Your name was Reiner or something, right? You standing in for Vanessa?"

"Yeah. She's a little hungover, asked me to bring my nephew."

Her body language changed significantly; maybe she knew Vanessa quite well. But then again, maybe they were only acquaintances, but hearing of my sister's current state brought a flash of concern over her face.

"Harley does well. He needs to work on his defence a little." She brought up, ruffling his hair. She had to lift her arm to do so, as he was almost up to her shoulders. She _was _quite small, I noticed; almost as small as a close friend of mine.

"Nice to know you're good at changing subjects." I blurted, not realising what I'd said. A pang of anger had hit her, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Nice to know you're good at being an assho-" She retorted before being cut off.

"_Aaaaaand _that's enough, Annie." Eren cut in, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away. I'm not sure, but something about her just seemed like a great big mystery.

And, I was attracted to it.

**/Alrighty, so i guess that was it. I probably wont update this forever and then when i do the update will probably be hella lame, so im sorry. Anyways this is it for noooooooowwwwww so idk thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nerves

**/After receiving two really nice reviews on this **_**already**_**, I've decided to set dates for regular updates. Since I'm, like, hella into this now, expect regular updates on Fridays and inbetween. Thank you to Animerulz1267 and Satomi-Sama for your kind comments! Okie dokie time to get this show on the road**

Round and around and around and around the fan went – at least, that I could be sure about.

"So, you're telling me that she was rude... but you like her?"

"Christa, don't help him with his loser problems. He can work it out himself."

"Ymir, don't be so rude! Reiner obviously needs help with this; just like when Bertoldt-"

Bertoldt made some sort of shrieking noise, sitting up from his laying position on the floor, making a '_Zip-your-lips_' motion across his lips.

"That was the best day ever." Ymir commented to no one in particular, opening the refrigerator and taking out a carton of milk. She opened it before taking a long swig and opened a window. The summer heat flooded in, gusts of hot wind and late afternoon sunlight making their way into my living room. We were all sprawled out on the floor or couch. Or, if you were Ymir, walking around drinking milk or putting ice cubes down Christa's shirt.

"And only because you came here with a broken nose and covered in watermelon juices."

"Shut up, Ymir." He warned weakly, voice tired, as he threw a hand across his forehead, collecting sweat on his hand and wiping it on the carpet.

"Well, back to the topic on ha-Ymir!" Christa shivered, back arching as Ymir tipped a cup of water down her back. The darker girl was in stitches as she clutched onto the table, slowly positioning herself so that she could fall to the ground with ease.

"As I was _saying,_" Christa began, narrowing her eyes at Ymir. She was still laughing slightly, wiping her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"Ask your sister if you can take your nephew to karate again and try to talk to her."

"Vanessa won't let me take him. I've tried, but she spurts some bullshit about 'family time' and how she needs to do it. Probably has one of her boyfriends doing it for her." I responded, throwing a pillow over my face.

"Ask her if she wants to go get a drink or something. Find out her interests, dislikes, favourite colour. But don't go too overboard, you don't want to scare her off." The small blonde girl continued, although I doubt anyone was listening.

She kept rambling on, but I zoned out mid-lecture, instead watching the orange sunlight filter through the window, along with some leaves. The wind was easy, but _warm_ – no one likes warm wind. Unless it's winter.

"...ven listening to me, Reiner?"

"Hmm?" I grunted, sitting up from my position on the couch, sweaty skin sticking to the fake leather material covering it.

"You're not even listening. Unbelievable. I should just... not help you."

I peered over the side of the couch, eyes locking with hers. She looked slightly uncomfortable, maybe even a little guilty, before looking down. Ymir came up and smacked me across the face with a catalogue, scoffing.

"I thought we went over this, dickhole. If she's trying to help you out, listen to her. And don't stare."

I lurched back at the contact, falling off the couch and landing on Bertoldt, who let out a hiss of air as he tried to move from under me.

"Look at you; you're a mess. No wonder you can't pick this girl up. Honestly, after Paige, I have no idea why you even bother-" Ymir blurted, suddenly clasping a hand over her mouth. A silence filled the room, nobody saying anything.

Nobody wanted to remember that.

"We're going." Christa announced, standing and taking Ymir's arm. She made short, quick apologies; even convincing Ymir to let out a rare sympathy. The door opened and closed, the wooden doorknob making a creaking sound as the door shut. All that could be heard was the light sound of crickets coming out and chirping, and Christa scolding Ymir as a car door opened.

The shorter girl's voice became distant as the car pulled out of the driveway, ultimately going _anywhere but here, _leaving Bertoldt and I in the living room. By now he had wriggled his way out from underneath me and was sitting on the opposite couch, television remote on hand, eyes focused on the buttons.

"You'll do well; you usually do." He consoled, turning on the TV.

I just hoped he was right.

/

"Kya!" Tiny voices shouted, all of them running to the other side of the gymnasium. They'd been doing this for around 10 minutes now.

After my sister had informed me about her break up with Danny, she demanded that I take Harley to karate while she helped her now ex-boyfriend move out. Which, conveniently, was two days after my friends' and I's discussion. Being glad that they'd broken up doesn't make me a bad person, does it?

The children continued with little drills and games, which seemed to drag on forever. I had a strange feeling in my gut, and my heart was going crazy.

I'd probably need to see a doctor.

After they finally finished, the same thing that occurred three weeks ago happened again. The instructors were going around to parents/carers and the children were returning to their parents/carers.

I was slightly disappointed when Eren reached me before Annie.

"Reiner!" He waved, running up to me. I waved back, shaking his hand as he entered my general vicinity. He still had that same goofy smile from last week.

"Are you going to Springer's on Saturday? Heard he's gonna have a lot of booze and a blow-up castle." He told me excitedly, and rather loudly too, as some pompous-looking parents turned at his outburst. I threw my hands up in front of me, laughing nervously as I eyed the spot behind him. Annie, talking with Harley and some other kids.

_What is she doing? _

Suddenly, she pulled out some giant chocolate bars and slipped them to the kids.

_Oh. She's so smart, handing out that much sugar to those kids. Those poor parents, _I thought to myself bitterly, pictures of children bouncing off the walls coming into my mind.

_Harley's over there._

_Fucking magnificent._

She strolled over with Harley, explaining something using her hands.

"...asha Braus. She's... pretty wild. She shows up to most of his parties. You met her? She sure is a hog when it comes to food, though. I've heard that she..." Eren's voice faded in and out as the sound of my own heartbeat drumming through my ears overtook him. I stared at the ground as she got closer, an attempt to calm my mind. It wasn't working.

"Vanessa not in today?"

I lifted my gaze for a second, only for it to fall back down to the ground.

"Nah, she's... got some work to sort out. I'm taking Harley for a while." I informed her, looking up again and forcing my head to stay there.

"Oh. So, she's not coming around for a whi-"

"You're coming to Springer's on Saturday, right?" Eren cut her off, eyes wide as he anticipated his answer. She sighed and half-lidded her eyes.

"I don't want to." She confessed, voice monotone.

"Aw, c'mon, Annie! You never go anywhere with me anymore!" Eren whined. Her eyebrows creased and she squinted in confusion. However, a frown now laced itself into her features.

"Eren, I went with you to that carnival with Sasha, Jean and Marco _literally last weekend,_" She reminded him, shaking her head slightly. He sucked air through his teeth, looking as though he was combing his mind for another excuse.

"Well, we could go... somewhere..." I muttered, not daring to speak any louder. They both stopped and turned towards me.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Eren half-shouted, slowly slipping away from Harley, Annie and I.

"Go on a date with Reiner, Annie!"

I could feel my face heating up; _Now you've done it, you idiot. But, wait. Isn't this what you wanted? _

"Fine. But you better make it worth my while." She warned, that same monotone voice as she pulled a slip of paper and a pen from her back pocket and began writing on it. When she finished, she handed it to me, an annoyed look on her face.

"Saturday. 6:00 PM. Don't be late, or I'm going to that stupid party."

Those were her final words to me that day.

And believe me, I didn't intend on blowing this.

**/Oh man. Please enjoy this. The ending was a little rushed, I'm sorry. I was just pretty eager to get this chapter out, since I've been working on it for a few days. So review, favourite and follow. Or don't. Your call. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Bad-Not-So-Good Start

**/OOH OOH OK THEYRE GOIN ON A DATE I AM S O**

**IM FREAKING OUT **_**FOR **_**REINER**

**OK NO MOR E OF ME GOODBYe**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock.<em>

The sound of my knuckles tapping on the wood of her door at 6:01 PM was really making me think.

What if she did leave for Connie's party like she said she would? With her attitude, it didn't seem too unlikely. After all, she did say _6:00 PM._

Or maybe I was being paranoid.

But it's only when she swung the door open, face tired, hair dishevelled, that I realised it was the complete opposite. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she was in sweats and a hooded jacket, with what looked like some food stains on the front. For someone who was talking the talk, she sure wasn't walking the walk.

She looked up from the door, eyes widening as she took in my appearance.

"You're early." She told me, pushing back her tangled fringe. I nodded and looked at my watch.

"_Or – _get this – you're late."

She pulled my arm down forcefully, taking a look at my watch, before letting it go and swinging the door open.

"Eren, out. Now." Annie commanded, shouting as she looked down the hallway behind her. She began to walk off before turning to me. "You gonna come in, or what?"

I followed her in, looking around at the many doors and dark purple paint that lined the hallway walls. I saw some pictures of what looked like a younger Annie with an older man – presumably her father – and more recent photos of her with Eren, Connie and some others I didn't know.

"But Mikasa's at home, and you _know _she's gonna hound me on the pizza boxes and beer cans from last night."

"First, she's your _sister." _Annie began, picking up some dirty clothes in the way of the hallway. She led me into what I assumed was the living room, and pointed to the couch, just like she had at karate. Guess her behaviour didn't really change whether she was working or at home.

"Only adopted!" He informed her, crushing a can. He dropped the can when he saw me and waved, as Annie scoffed.

"Second, pick that up. This house is a mess as it is. And third, it's _your fault _for inviting us all over. You could've had Levi clean it all up for you; he looked more than willing, to be honest."

Eren sighed before standing, stretching and turning off the TV.

"Well, you two have fun on your little date, and I'll be back around 11, Annie."

"Go stay with your sister, when she's here, you're not my responsibility."

"Ugh, she's so _annoying _sometimes, though. '_Eren, have you seen dad lately?' 'Eren, don't eat that, it's got too much carbs. You'll get FAT!' 'Eren, are you still hanging out with that LEONHARDT SLUT?!'" _He imitated, throwing an arm around Annie as she laughed. That had made me a little jealous, I'll admit.

"You only get to see her once a month, right? Since that thing with your dad?" Annie asked, breaking free of his contact and going down another hallway.

"Yeah, but it seems like everytime she's here she's on her period. Like, she's always angry or super clingy. Only people she hangs out with besides Armin and I are _Sasha, Jean and Marco."_

You could just _hear _Annie sigh from two rooms over, and she re-emerged in jeans and a t-shirt. She picked up a brush, pulling out her matted bun and running the brush through it.

"You want anything to drink, Reiner? I'm probably going to be another 10 minutes."

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yes please. Just water." I nodded, almost forgetting that I was there. She pulled out a step-stool and got a glass from a cupboard, filling it up from the tap and bringing it over to me. And it was then that I realised just how small she really was.

"Alright, I'm out. I wanna get this over with for the weekend. See you, Annie. Nice to see you again, Reiner." He farewelled. Just like that, he was gone.

"Messy pig," Annie said to no one in particular, garbage bag in hand as she picked up chip bags and Coke cans.

"He always leaves without cleaning. I don't know how he survives without Mikasa, as much of a bitch as she is."

I chuckled nervously, taking a swig of the water.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, her voice reverting back to the irritated tone I'd heard a few times before. Annie put the garbage bag in-hand into the trash can, and started walking down the hall again.

"It's a surprise." I announced, putting the cup down. I received no answer; only silence in the absence of what would have been the continuation of the conversation. Tricky.

"Well, we have a reservation for 6:30 and I'd hate to miss it..." I lied, checking the time on my watch again. 6:10 PM.

"Reservations?" She began, poking her head around the corner of the hallway. "You wouldn't be taking me somewhere _fancy _for a first date, would you?"

"Well, really, I have a friend that can get us twelve bucks off of any meal at _Rose Fast Food._"

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she looked moderately disappointed.

"And here _I _was, hoping that this would be different from the menagerie of dates I've ever had. Fast food and a movie, right?" She predicted, body slouching.

/

The fast-food restaurant was packed for a Saturday evening. The DIY Soft-Serve machine was overworked by children and adults alike desperate to get some melting form of dessert; the cash registers furiously accepting and giving cash; the sound of rowdy children taking over the playground; employees cleaning up that one cola spill at the very front of the store.

I can't believe I thought this was an acceptable place to eat.

"Congratulations," Annie started, picking at her salad with a plastic fork, annoyance _radiating _from her.

"You've somehow managed to take out first place for '_Worst date I've ever been on'._"

She made eye contact with me, a scowl on her face. She was fine when speaking to Ymir about whatever was on the menu that _wouldn't _give her a stomach ache later, and now?

Annie looked like she _crawled from hell on her hands and knees with poison surging through her._

"How's the happy couple coming along? Desserts? Remember, twelve bucks off. Christa hates the food here so I gotta get rid of all these discounts-" Ymir asked, coming along with some paper slips in hand. Her work uniform had some melted cheese and slushy stains on them, but she didn't seem particularly bothered.

"We're _fine_, Ymir." I told her, squinting my eyes at her.

"How about you _not _be a dickhole for once and buy the pretty lady some dessert, Reindeer?"

Annie smiled slightly for a split second before returning to her tight-lipped expression.

"Ymir, fuck off."

She snickered before slapping the paper slips on the table and walking away, muttering something under her breath.

"This wasn't the whole date, was it? Because if so, I don't want to see you ever again."

"Of course not!" I glared, eyebrows creasing.

"There's a second part, but if you're gonna be a baby, then-"

"Oh, you're calling me a baby?"

I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"The second half of this date isn't going to suck as much as the first half did. As long as you've got good balance."

She dropped her scowl, and instead looked confused.

"So, if you're done with your food, I'd really like to get there because they shut in a few hours, and I want to... go there really bad."

Annie put the remnants of her salad into the paper bag our food came in, and stood.

"_Worth my while, _remember? It better be good, because right now? That stupid party thrown by Connie sounds like a _really _good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>ook this is it i think? (well obviously its the end if its being published. ****God lauren you're stupid****.) idk let me know what you thought. Personally i thought it was a lil boring, if not even a filler chapter type thing. **

**But the real question is where is reiner taking her? I hope It's somewhere Cool, so thEy can Sit or KAyak or someThING.**

**read the caps hahahah im horrible **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Date

**/its Friday you know what that means **

There was an awkward silence, some song playing in the background. By now, the sun had set, the sky was filled with stars and bright advertisements and street lights took over the roads.

She was slouched in the passenger's seat, scrolling through some social media site on her phone, probably wondering when this horrendous date was going to end. If she was, I wouldn't blame her. But she could at least _act _like she thought this was going ok.

I pulled into the car park of the metropolitan shopping centre, which lied dead in the heart of Trost. For a small coastal city, this was the one of the largest buildings we had.

"And _now_, you're taking me to a movie, right? Large popcorn, two drinks, that kind of deal. Correct?" She asked, a cruel smile on her face, eyes wide as she awaited my answer.

I didn't reply to her snarky comment, anticipating the look on her face when we passed the cinema and kept heading onwards towards the end of the shopping centre. Pulling into an empty space, I climbed out of the driver's side and went around to open her door.

"If we're going to see some shitty movie, can we at least see it in 3D?"

"No."

"Fucking _lame_."

I ignored her again, beginning to get fed up with her attitude. By now, her cruel smirk had faded, and had been replaced by a tight-lipped frown. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she just had this look on her face that everything around her was completely and utterly _stupid_.

As we entered the shopping centre, cool air-conditioning hit us. I squinted my eyes at the sudden contact. We continued through it, lights out in almost every shop, shop owners closing down their stores, removing bargain bins and sale signs. All that remained were window displays and metal pull-downs that protected whatever the shops had in them. The sounds of metal clanking and shop owners discussing their day, and light switches being flicked echoed in the large infrastructure.

As we neared the cinema, Annie turned towards it before I yanked her arm back. She looked confused, and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Nope." I said, pointing towards the very end of the centre.

The look of boredom had diminished from her face completely; only curiosity left now.

I grinned.

_All according to plan._

We neared the building I had planned to enter when she pulled on my shoulder.

"This is a little much for a first date, don't you think?"

"So... you _don't _want to go here? I mean, we can just call it quits now, if you want..." I explained, hoping that she wouldn't say yes to that idea.

"No, it's- I just think that a movie would've sufficed. You didn't have to do _this_." Annie told me as she gestured to the sign.

"You seemed to be really against that. Besides, I googled 'exciting first dates' and this was one of them, so I thought, since you seem to be such a recluse, this might be good for you."

_You obnoxious asshole, Reiner. Great job._

"You're a real fucking asshole,"

_I know._

"But if it means so much to you, then _fine._"

/

"I can't believe you don't know how to do up ice skates."

I let out a frustrated sigh as she tied up the laces on the ice skating boots, shaking her head slightly.

"It's not- I know how to tie a shoelace, but-"

"These aren't shoes. They're ice skates. And I know that with these particular ones, you have the lace them yourself, but I thought you would've been able to do it yourself. You're such a baby."

"So you'll take care of me? Spoon feed me, put me to sleep, change me..." I smirked, putting my hands behind me on the bench and leaning on them.

"I'll put you to sleep, alright." Annie mumbled, standing when she was done. I stood up and trudged across the carpet to the ice, where many people were skating around, leaning on each other for support or showing off.

"You coming?" I asked Annie as I turned, hand outstretched. She avoided it, stepping beside me, and looked out to the rink.

"I've never done this before. You gotta help me out, make sure I don't fall on my ass." I joked, holding onto the wooden barrier as I stepped out. I skidded slightly along the ice, chuckling as she carefully made her way onto the ice aswell. All that carefulness was in vain, however.

She fell on her ass.

"Annie, I don't know if you know this, but you're supposed to _skate_ with your ice skates, not your ass." I informed her, holding out a hand. She took it and stood, clutching onto the wooden barrier as she wiped the ice off of her pants.

"Alright, how about a little dare? I'll pay you 20 bucks to go out into the centre. Right now, or it doesn't count. You can't fall over." She grinned, a look on her face that screamed '_You know you can't._'

"Fine." I answered confidently, letting go of the wooden barrier. Almost as soon as my hand left the support, I slipped and fell, much to Annie's light laughter.

_She has a nice laugh,_ I thought to myself.

"Offer's still on the table. You get $20 and a kiss on the cheek if you can do it," She added, making slow progress as she picked up the basics. She was clearly a fast learner; she was almost completely off of the support of the wooden barrier.

With what was now two motivations, I attempted again to reach the middle of the ring.

To which I failed, again. Meanwhile, Annie had somehow become quite a mediocre skater, moving easily across the ice. She skidded to a halt in front of me, smiling as she looked down.

"You know, for a first date, this was great. I got to see you on your ass," She mused, holding her fringe back with her fingers.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games until you're down on the ground." I told her, attempting to stand up. Successful, I grabbed onto her shoulder. She flinched back at the sudden contact, and we both hit the floor once again.

"This date's been a mess," I announced, standing again and helping her up.

"Look, it's not difficult," She began, frustrated, wiping the ice off of her pants again, and I followed suit.

"You just do this."

She grabbed my hand and pulled it forward, pushing her legs back as she moved, which propelled her further. I tried to follow her swift movements as best as I could – which wasn't very well, but I managed.

"See? You're doing it." Annie praised, her tone of voice was one of relief. At a first glance, I would never have thought she would get so excited about _ice skating. _

/

"I had an alright time tonight. Apart from the fast food and the throwing-up feeling deep in my gut."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Enjoy your bruised butt." I farewelled. Before I could turn to leave, Annie cleared her throat. I turned around, eyes meeting hers.

"You have my number."

And with that, she closed her front door, leaving me to my own thoughts. '_You have my number'_?

So, that would mean she wanted to go on another date?

I mulled over these thoughts as I drove home. Maybe she wasn't so complicated after all.

**/ awwwwwww this relationship is moving way too fast! Haha. **

**I haven't actually been ice skating in a long time tbh and this was more boring than i intended it to be, so im sorry about that. Here's your crappy update for the week. Wonder what'll happen next time? **_**i **_**don't even know. I'll think of something. **

****EDIT: So I came through here and fixed a few things up. Especially that whole thing annie did that was totally out of character because i HATED IT SO MUCH.**

**I still haven't written up the next chapter cause im a **_**DUMB LAZYBONES **_**and feel free to scold me on that. Its in progress. And by in progress i mean ive written a couple of dumb paragraphs about ymir and christa**

**OH BTW**

**IM PUTTING OUT A NEW STORY ABOUT THOSE TWO SOON! YAY IM EXCITED**


	5. not a chapter, sorry!

hiiiiiii to the people who read my shitty fanfiction. ill be postponing the date of the next chapter bc i have a lot to be doing this week/end and simply i didnt write the next chapter because im a stupid dong.

thank u

-lauren


End file.
